


恋爱规划笔记

by liangxigua



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangxigua/pseuds/liangxigua
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

08

康进秋在浴室做准备的时候，心里其实很忐忑，怕这些不过是自己又一次的可笑行为。

好在当他推开卓睿房门只穿着一条内裤一件白T恤将自己干干净净送上去时，卓睿没有再推开他。

卓睿没想跟他发生什么，他就是看不透康进秋。

明明容易被人欺负，高中被混混要钱打得发高烧都没人照料，大学看俩男人接吻慌张走掉都要被Norson当作笑料讲给很多人笑。

但又始终活在状况外似的。

说话做事一会儿像什么都不在意，一会儿胆大得又好像只活今天不要明天。

他倒要看看，康进秋究竟想干什么！

所以康进秋把他的居家裤褪到小腿处时，卓睿依旧什么都没做。就是看着……

康进秋用手勾了一下卓睿的内裤边，鼓鼓一包，没勾开。于是他两手一起，将内裤也脱到膝盖下。

他抬头看了一眼卓睿。

卓睿则面无表情，像是看着场没什么水准的戏。也似乎就是在等康进秋亮出底牌，究竟他想怎样“要”。

康进秋低下头，鼓足勇气先从顶端舔了几下，再进而吸着含到嘴里。

他谨记在成人网站搜索到的一些口交视频里的方法，避免牙齿咬到卓睿，尽量用双唇和舌头来摩擦。一边舔一边看似不经意实则有些故意地发出些轻微吮吸的声音。

故意很有效，房间里开始呼吸声交杂着吮吸的水声，甚至也慢慢带起来康进秋的情绪。

不一会儿他就明显感觉到嘴里这根变粗变硬了，卓睿有意无意地在往前用力。

没办法！康进秋的嘴巴太温热太湿润，虽然他没能整根都吞进去，但是卓睿感觉很爽。偶尔牙齿咬到，也是轻轻疼一下，刺激得他更想顶到更深处去。

下面这人开始用嘴模拟着性交的动作，前后用力吞吐着。

卓睿喘气声也跟着越发地重。

突然伸手就按住康进秋的头，迫使他加快动作。

一直保持这个动作不太舒服，康进秋嘴酸得不行，头想往外又抵不过这只按住他的大手。

他抬眼看着卓睿，卓睿却不再看他，只是一味的将胯使劲往前顶送着。一副现在给他口交的是不是康进秋都没所谓的样子。

又这么重复了近百下，卓睿速度越来越快，然后猛地放开手，一股一股全都射在康进秋脸上和嘴里。

射了很多，白浊的精液从他的脸颊，鼻翼和嘴唇慢慢向下流……

明明是计划内的，但是康进秋的大脑一片空白，好像此时做什么都是在顺其自然。

卓睿在他的嘴里勃起，摩擦，冲撞。

康进秋的心脏何尝不是也快速地被这一切冲撞。

卓睿看着这人这么跪在地上带着一脸精液，双眼放空，嘴巴又红又润地张着……

身体下边就又有些不受控制。

他干脆没理康进秋，转身去了浴室冲洗。听到外边儿开门关门的声音，估计康进秋是走了。

没想到没两分钟康进秋又回来了，大胆地开了浴室门就钻了进来。

康进秋没打算放过这次机会，所以这次进来前连衣服都脱了，一丝不挂。

他心里是怕得很，但是不试试他更怕。

没得退，那就再脱一件往前走试试吧！

卓睿确定自己绝对是误解了康进秋很多年。

康进秋看着怯生生地，问：“刚才舒服吗？”

浴室热气弥漫，他走到卓睿面前，身体淋到热水忍不住条件反射地缩了下肩膀。

“好烫……”

卓睿有些厌烦跟康进秋进行这种你来我往的打哑谜游戏，仿佛刚才被爽到想来第二次的并不是自己，“康进秋，你到底要想干什么！”

可是这个问题已经回答过了：“我喜欢你，想要你。”

康进秋反问他：“你不想上我吗？刚才，你射了好多，很浓……我以为你很舒服。”

嘴上这么讲，其实心里有些不知道怎么办，纯粹就是在想到什么说什么。

他迅速悄悄作弊，回忆这两天学到的东西——突然就想到有一集标题是什么“男职员办公室勾引男上司”的日本小影片！

于是康进秋学着那个男职员试探性地拉起卓睿的手就往嘴里放，将食指和中指反复舔弄。虽然他不觉得手有什么敏感区，但是这种性暗示动作通常能在性爱中很让对方受用。

小舌头很软，缠绕着两根手指在康进秋嘴里轻轻抽插。

卓睿是生气的，康进秋对他耍了太多心机。

可他又硬了。

刚才没尽兴，好不容易稍微平息的欲火被手指触到的湿软舌头再次勾了起来。

康进秋不知道是不是故意的，边舔眼睛边湿漉漉地看着他，看得他心里很燥，下面也燥。

他不想再看，一把将康进秋转了过去，贴住他光滑又滚烫的身体——

“你就这么想让我肏你！”

康进秋手撑在墙上，后背不断淋着花洒冲下来的热水。

卓睿把刚才被舔过的手指插到康进秋后穴中。又热又湿，周围滑得不行。手伸进去立刻被紧紧吸着，明显是准备过了。

“我…我已经，洗干净了。”

真到这一步康进秋还是胆怯的，不过他还是小声邀约：“你可以直接进来。”

卓睿听这话也不再跟他绕圈子，抽出手指就将自己的勃起抵了上去，“真够贱的。”

不出意外，卓睿不会知道康进秋第一次做扩张花了快两小时。

扩张时照着视频学来的那样一通乱弄，还做了一页笔记，任谁听了都觉得他在这方面过分认真、幼稚得好笑。

康进秋把自己弄疼的时候还在想：

我这样到底为什么？

又自我回答，为的就是个所谓的“机会”。

在他看来，喜欢一个人总是要付出很多的。

苏虹为了爱情心甘情愿放弃了北京的一切。

而自己这种对生活本没太多希望的人，好不容易才真有了个喜欢的对象，更应该再多做一些。

不过有些人的付出不求回报，康进秋就是要得到。你的身体，你的人，你的心，我全都想要得到。

此时康进秋被一下又一下顶弄时，心里也这么想。

即使做了扩张，卓睿那根进去也是让他疼到不行。他偷偷地想把卓睿往外挤出去些，哪知道卓睿更加兴奋，动得更快。

好在渐渐的快感也有了些，康进秋没忍住从喉咙发出了断断续续地呜咽声。

这声音听着像软乎的小奶狗在叫，轻轻挠着卓睿的耳朵。

卓睿用手掐住他的腰，就想再往深处试探，看看能不能把这些康进秋自己听了一直耳红的声音全撞出来。

这场性事看起来你情我愿，没什么可多说的。

做完卓睿就拿了条浴巾扔在康进秋身上就叫他滚，然后自顾自又冲洗了一遍。

可康进秋觉得下半身都麻了，卓睿射在了里面，总觉得要流出来又没流出来，有些难受。

但他还是一言不发裹着浴巾走了。

很听话，走得很慢。还轻轻地、若有若无地“嘶”了一两下。

现在留在那里招他烦，不如做出个乖巧可怜的样子让他在背后看到。好让你卓睿日后想到这些背影时，心里能有内疚跟后悔。

回房间后浴室没有热气，一进去就冷得直打寒颤。

他一手撑着玻璃门，一手将那些东西抠出来。康进秋看着镜子里的自己，心里不免有些羞耻。

射得太深了……如果可以，下次得让卓睿戴套！

* * *


	2. 09

09

有一次就有两次，然后一发不可收拾。  
卓睿和康进秋心照不宣地对所有人隐瞒了他们之间那些事儿。与其说是刻意隐瞒，不如说也没人会想到康进秋有胆勾引卓睿，压根也不存在怀疑。  
所以当李佩琪来找卓睿结果撞见他们俩在客厅沙发上接吻时，她首先怀疑的是自己的眼睛。

那天属于卓睿少数的主动之一。  
他们白天没做过，康进秋也没理由大白天跑去他房间。  
何况他查过的：深夜性生活有助于释放白天的压力，性兴奋度也更高，卓睿对他不会有太多警惕。因此他一直觉得还是晚上跑去“勾引”，成功的机会更大些！  
卓睿下午刚从瑞士回英国。他那礼拜不是跟合伙人团队见面商谈吃饭，就是跟着开国际视频会议。还得从日内瓦飞到苏黎世再回到日内瓦，行程紧密又沉闷。  
回到住处一开门就看到康进秋睡在沙发上。  
这个沙发是卓睿出差前刚从Natuzzi订的，杨思辰说去试了觉得舒服，他帮着给下单的时候就在自己这套房里也弄了一个。  
现在康进秋穿着宽大的睡衣蜷缩成一团躺在那儿，看样子睡得正香。  
杨思辰说的没错，这沙发应该是真挺舒服。  
他们没一起睡过夜，每次做完就让康进秋走人，所以卓睿不知道原来康进秋睡觉的时候这么安静。  
衣服可能也是故意穿大一号，露出锁骨的一大片，从袖口还能隐约看到乳首。  
不仅安静，还有点儿肉欲……

卓睿觉得康进秋是不是又在耍心机？故意穿成这样躺在这里。  
那也只好成全，不让他心机白费。

他脱了外衣挤上沙发时康进秋立马被惊醒，整个人吓得抖了一大跳正好撞在卓睿胸膛。  
“别动！”  
康进秋看到是他，瞬间安静了，手脚真的就不动。然后感觉到卓睿的手从睡衣下摆摸上来…  
其实这睡衣跟之前的是同款，康进秋恋旧想着再买一套换着穿，可惜没号了就买了大的码数。  
他下面被卓睿从后方硬生生地隔着裤子顶着。可是这几天胃很不舒服，现在实在没什么精力做这事儿。  
“我帮你打出来？现在不太想……”  
可卓睿憋了一礼拜，哪里是打出来就够的。  
他充耳不闻，开始隔着裤子小幅度又蹭又撞康进秋的后面。手上也没闲着，对着那两点就用力揉搓了几下。  
搞得康进秋话也说不下去，只能忍不住很小声地哼。  
“不是不想做吗。”  
卓睿对此很是满意，好似他又看透了个康进秋欲拒还迎的套路。  
可能是多天来的烦闷终于得到一丝释放，卓睿逐渐用力得康进秋觉得他马上要透过薄薄的睡裤硬挤进来！

沙发既然舒服，那也别浪费，不如做点儿更舒服的。  
卓睿单手把衬衫解开，捏着康进秋下巴就亲了下去。  
其实他们接吻的次数同样屈指可数。  
有几次康进秋太想了，用眼神用动作渴求，却都会被卓睿或无视或冷言冷语代过。  
所以康进秋珍惜每一次跟卓睿接吻的时刻，他会骨软筋麻，觉得无论卓睿插得多深都没有接吻的时候两个人之间的距离来得近。  
可惜还没怎样门就“滴—”了一声，李佩琪就突然开门进来了……

李佩琪自认为跟卓睿的交情比其他同学都深一些，各方面机会也稍微大那么一丢丢，所以一听说他回来就立马找了个借口过来。  
她知道卓睿对她没意思，也就没打算浪费时间在卓睿这一棵树上吊死。虽然看来看去，卓睿就是各方面都很不错——能力强，长相好，家庭背景更不用说…  
做不成情侣也是条非常优的人脉。  
所以卓睿再怎么冷淡她都还是尽量主动出击去活络关系。  
当然了，主动出击得到的可能是惊喜，也可能是看到卓睿和康进秋衣衫不整在沙发上接吻这种惊吓。  
听到她“啊——”的叫声，康进秋这才想到李佩琪还没还钥匙。  
新沙发搬来的时候需要工人们安装，但他那天下午临时约了导师一起在咖啡厅聊聊打算做的刊物。正巧李佩琪来找卓睿，她知道后主动提出帮他先盯着。  
于是康进秋把备用钥匙留给了李佩琪…  
没想到现在李佩琪竟然直接拿着钥匙刷开了门！

“出去。”  
卓睿不慌不忙起身，对着目瞪口呆的李佩琪说了这么一句。  
这边李佩琪自然是赶紧乖乖出去，同时不忘帮这对儿白日宣淫的“情侣”带上门。  
她平时真没看出来这个康进秋这么行！之前对他的全部印象就停在刚认识的时候有听说过他比同届的小几岁，每次遇着都一个人，应该是不太合群。  
但是就这个人把卓睿搞定了？  
李佩琪走来走去，想了半天也只能吐出一句：“康进秋，真他妈牛逼……”

@周凉西


	3. 14

14

一切都像在做梦。  
康进秋想，如果不是做梦现在怎么会这样？  
一个人住时，他刻意过得平平淡淡。关于卓睿的任何东西，包括情绪，全都没有向任何人提起。  
因为康进秋太知道想念是种多么没用的东西。  
他有次半夜胃痛，疼到蜷缩在被子里觉得可能撑不过去，就很想给卓睿打电话。胡思乱想，觉得只要听他安慰两句就不会那么疼。  
他也记得他打了。  
卓睿的声音被听筒传过来时压很低，但还是很好听：“别怕，康进秋，我叫了人来接你。”  
“别怕”，还是让他很安心。  
可第二天醒来的通话记录告诉他，这不过是场自己给自己编织的虚假回忆。  
有些刻意只是因为当事人无能为力。

关于康进秋再一次耍心机来做情感交易，卓睿已经不会再吃惊，故技重施罢了。  
“你还是这么爱算计。”  
康进秋无法反驳，他确实是想继续。  
刚才进门他就发现了这个沙发和英国公寓客厅的那个一模一样，跟周围的家居风格反倒有些格格不入，心里不免想起那次在沙发上没做完的事情。  
又想到自己一个人站在希思罗机场，想到那本回国后一直锁在抽屉里的笔记……  
被许多无奈所偷走的时间康进秋想要争取回来，那本笔记和他们未完待续的爱情他也想要继续。  
利用也好，什么都好。能够在卓睿身边真切地感受到他就好。  
他的承诺卑微又无力：“你需要隐瞒什么，利用什么，我都可以。”  
“所以你这次的条件是同居。”  
康进秋不喜欢卓睿说这是“条件”，但无法反驳，还是点点头。  
卓睿同意了。

独自将东西搬到卓睿家里时，不知道为什么，康进秋没有想象中的高兴。  
他的心总是飘来飘去，无法安定。  
这件事太过突然…突然到他也开始怀疑，这场他想要的爱情到底能不能掺入这么多规划和心机。  
但很快又否定，嫌自己矫情，毕竟求着卓睿肏他、利用他的就是康进秋自己。  
是康进秋非要争取什么头破血流的爱情！  
好在这些不安定的思绪都在卓睿从背后按着他插进去时，随着满屋热气瞬间消散掉了。

整栋房子只有卓睿在住，他不喜欢太多人烦，所以阿姨只有在固定的时间才会过来。康进秋被安排在一楼的客房，正好就是他高三第一次来卓睿家躺的那间。  
可是他住进来后的三天卓睿都没有回来。  
康进秋没多想。严格来讲是他这几天太累了，累到没有力气想卓睿是不是后悔了。  
现在住的这里离他上班的地方很远，他不能再像之前那样走十五分钟就到。需要换乘两次地铁过去，来回就得站将近三个小时。  
他洗过澡后到拆了瓶酸奶坐在灯光没那么亮的吧台，用手机浏览着摄影下午传过来的图片，没留神就趴着睡了过去。  
所以回到家的卓睿只觉得眼前的这一幕似曾相识。又觉得康进秋真是好没新意，怎么勾引的套路用来用去就是那些！

这几天他倒也不是故意晾着康进秋。  
毕竟卓睿自认为康进秋住不住进来对他不会任何影响。  
主要是卓睿的堂哥卓宇这半年以来搞的小动作越来越多，不仅在卓睿之前负责过的那条供应链上做手脚，还偷偷跟杨思辰的妈妈扯上关系。  
好在负责人很快就发现了。  
而杨思辰不知道从哪里也听说了，哭着打电话问哥哥能不能绕开他妈妈去解决。  
卓宇再怎么混蛋他还是姓卓。可杨思辰的妈如果被卓家还有董事会知道她掺和这些，那下场不会多好。  
她虽然当年也名正言顺进了门，但卓伯斌不会满足她多余的需求，其他人也不把她跟杨思辰当成是正经卓家人。这几年她愈发替杨思辰担惊受怕，做了不少愚蠢的、越界的事情。以为这是在帮他们娘俩，实际上是被卓家一些不安好心的豺狼牵着鼻子利用。  
利用来利用去，现在反而总是需要亲儿子做护身符……  
卓睿从来不把工作和感情关联到一起，谁都不例外。但他最后还是答应了杨思辰会帮他妈妈解决。  
帮这位后妈不难，就是会很麻烦，所以多耽误了他几天。  
而且卓睿不仅要帮，还要送给杨思辰的妈妈一个机会。  
一个犯大错的机会。

卓睿跟助理通第二次电话的时候康进秋才醒。  
他看着手边的酸奶和手机发呆，然后发现卓睿怎么也在？  
“突然出现”的卓睿挂电话后朝他走了过来，看康进秋的头发翘起来了几根，脸颊应该是枕着胳膊睡，被压出了一大块儿很明显的红印。  
像只脸红的小玄凤鹦鹉。  
他有点儿恶趣味地忍不住伸手去碰，想看看按下去会不会给他按得更红！  
康进秋身子白，以前给卓睿口交，膝盖就会透着红，从正面压着上时都能看到那些好半天都难褪下去。最后连大腿根嫩嫩的肉都会被撞得红红的。  
不过卓睿手还没全抬起来，又很快收了回去。  
整个过程康进秋都看在眼里。  
他默默分析，卓睿这是把我当杨思辰了……  
这些年康进秋看到过许多次卓睿摸杨思辰的头，宠溺地、轻轻地揉，也会笑，笑得很好看。不像对他，康进秋总想不起来什么卓睿对他笑的样子，总是冷着脸，更不用说温柔。  
最多的就是客气和距离，后面就是冷言冷语。  
想到这儿，康进秋突然撒气般地大着胆子说：“你能亲亲我吗？”  
卓睿问：“为什么？”  
没有为什么。  
可能是因为地铁好挤，也可能是因为好久没见，很想你。  
而且康进秋狡猾地想，你能亲我，但是你就不能亲杨思辰，因为他是你亲弟弟！  
这种比较纯属犯规，但康进秋感觉有在解气。

卓睿没听到回答，也没亲他。  
在他看来，康进秋又在故意说些不着调的话惹他。  
他直接把连人带椅拉开康进秋，站到他面前面前，靠着吧台桌的边上低头又问了一次：“说话，为什么要亲你？”  
康进秋不想这时候听到难听的话，于是开始转移话题，“没什么……要，要做吗？”  
声音越说越小，实在也是因为没有底气。  
他已经有一年没做过，自己解决的次数和这方面的想法也不多，本来还打算着这两天把笔记或者之前整理的小视频拿出来复习复习。  
他现在很担心那些知识很久没碰会变得生疏，这样子身体就会吸引不住卓睿！

不过康进秋纯属多虑。  
可能得益于他曾经的努力学习打下了优秀且牢固的基础，也可能他天生就有诱引人的潜质。  
他眼神悄悄躲闪，脸还是红红的，却偏偏引得卓睿亲了下去。  
柔软湿润的康进秋彻底点燃了卓睿的性欲。  
他把康进秋压在吧台上，闻到了他洗完澡身上还没消散的沐浴露气息。时间紧急，顾不得再去拿什么其他东西充当润滑，就把刚才拆开的酸奶直接抹在康进秋后穴里。  
很久没进去过的小洞又紧又烫，死死地吸搅着卓睿的手指。  
“康进秋，你好紧。”  
康进秋面红耳赤，难敌卓睿手上的动作和狠狠顶着他身侧的下体，他硬了。  
异物进入的短暂疼痛过后，康进秋后面也有了感觉，他想要，又不想求着卓睿这么快就进来，怕又被说贱。  
可他的手正撑在桌上，前面也没法儿抒发，身子实在空得受不了。  
于是他趁卓睿的两只手指抽插在他后面时，偷偷地、小幅度地用性器蹭着桌面。  
只是一点点摩擦就让他爽得不行！  
这些小动作怎么逃得过卓睿的眼。他看着阖上眼的康进秋耳根都红了，还不断享受着偷来的快感，便又插了一根手指进去。  
康进秋变着调地“嗯”了一声，说不出说是疼的还是爽的。  
“我看到了。忍不住了？”  
康进秋赶紧摇头。卓睿的手一直按到那点，他现在觉得自己都快要承受不了这种舒服了，身子控制不住地跟着卓睿的动作微微起伏。  
可他的否认就像宋家那只喜欢拆家的小狗。问是不是你做的呀？小狗狗也会站在咬破的拖鞋前用同样拙劣的演技把头扭过去。  
卓睿说：“不说话就是默认。”然后将手抽了出来。  
虽然卓睿不承认也没在意，但他的的确确是在习惯康进秋的身体。  
时隔一年再一次把性器放进去，卓睿自己都说不清这感觉。  
换了个更粗更大的，康进秋觉得要涨死了！他本能地要哭出来，但还是咬着嘴唇强强忍着，生怕一张嘴一用力，眼泪就掉下去。  
而这些传到卓睿耳朵里就只剩下些忍不住偷钻出来的呻吟。  
卓睿用力掐着他细软的腰，不知足地想要听更多黏黏糊糊的声音，他故意将性器抽出来些，再戳着那一处顶过去。  
康进秋立刻忍不住，嘴里断断续续地求着：“不要，不要了…很涨。”  
卓睿很坏心眼地说：“你哭，哭出来我就放过你。”  
康进秋也不知道听进去没，还在迷迷糊糊地拒绝：“不行，你出去……”倒是已经无意识带上了哭腔。

结束后卓睿照例丢下他独自去淋浴。  
可当他穿着浴袍下楼时，发现康进秋跑去沙发上随手盖了件睡衣又睡着了。  
康进秋实在是累，刚才做很久，他射完了第二次卓睿才射了一次在他后穴里。  
他也想赶紧去清洗，但有心无力。就在心里默念：再躺一分钟我一定起来洗，爬也会爬去浴室。  
最近不能生病，他们组新接了个晚会，有很多事得要帮着处理。  
后来康进秋的确有挣扎着爬去浴室，只不过这也是在梦里……

@周凉西


	4. 17

17

没怎么好好扩张就插进去实则有点儿艰难，卓睿只好一边用手撑开，一边扶着性器使了些力才进去。整根进去的瞬间就被康进秋又烫又软地包裹着，好像呼吸都会全身敏感到失力。  
康进秋说得没错，他的身体里面很热。  
卓睿停了一下想留住这种感觉，康进秋倒受不了了。他浑身又酥又麻，忍不住主动地往卓睿那儿推动了几下，可能是喝醉了的缘故，伪装都做不出来了，嘴上哼着“快点”、“快一点”。  
这种反应让卓睿很满意。  
他碰了碰康进秋的前端，拇指故意在龟头上蹭了几下，问他：“都湿了……你着什么急？”  
可惜着急的康进秋没能让卓睿也着急起来。  
卓睿全进全出，开始慢慢地摩擦正使劲儿吸着他的后穴，享受每一次律动带来的紧密贴合。康进秋的醉意都要被这又疼又痒的感觉顶散了！  
他闭着眼想自己来主动地动快一点儿，可是身体上的力气又支配不了太多，胯动了几下就像挠痒痒一样，弄得自己后面更空更痒。只能任由卓睿继续慢条斯理地欺负他，喉咙发出的呜咽听着都充满了委屈。  
这些无用功小动作卓睿看着很受用，“康进秋，想要什么你就说，平时不是挺敢说吗！”  
确实，平时康进秋什么都能直白地讲出来，连勾引的话语好像都能随随便便信手拈来。但不知道为什么，每次一到他们真的肉体贴着肉体毫无保留地交融在一起时，嘴上就立刻怂得不行……  
不过现在康进秋实在是没办法，他很想要更多更多的满足。于是还是忍不住把上衣撩起来，拉着卓睿的左手就来一起触摸自己没被照顾到的地方。  
从平坦的小腹滑到随着抽插而起伏的胸口，再到敏感得充血挺立的乳尖……  
少了此前清醒意识下的克制，现在康进秋身体的每一寸肌肤都在直勾勾地欢迎卓睿再快些、用力些！

终于，卓睿也开始着急。  
他说了句脏话，把康进秋手上抓着的衣服撩到嘴边，要求他：“咬着！”然后不再慢慢折磨他，大力肏干了起来。  
时间一长，卓睿看到康进秋的涎液不自觉地沿着嘴角往下流，衣服也咬不住了，嘴微微张着，所有不好意思发出的呻吟此刻毫无保留地充满整个房间。  
卓睿低头就对着康进秋小小的舌尖轻轻舔了几下，这前伸的动作让他下半身插得更深，康进秋完全控制不住，直接射了出来。  
一股一股地流在自己小腹和胸口，连卓睿的身上也沾了好多。  
卓睿停下动作，把康进秋歪过去不敢看他的头偏了过来，声音低得也不知道是不是在问责：“康进秋，你射到我身上了。”  
“啊？”  
康进秋喘着，眼神有些飘，看样子似乎是不知道发生了什么。  
不承认可还行？卓睿把身上沾到的“犯罪证据”涂抹到他的小腹上，又盯着他的眼睛重复了一遍：“你射到我身上了”。  
“啊？哦……”他力气用完，有些犯困，喃喃自语道：“射到了，那怎么办啊？”  
这话说的，卓睿也不知道他现在是真傻还是装傻，就突然觉得康进秋也是个混蛋！自己爽完整个人的精神就立刻溜之大吉。  
但是这混蛋装傻也不装到底。  
后来卓睿要射的时候康进秋倒是又活了过来，嘴里喊着：“别别，别射里面！”  
毕竟卓睿今天是抱着“通融到底”的态度，所以难得还是听了这要求没射在里面。他快速抽了出来，全都射到了康进秋正不停翕张的后穴上。  
一场突如其来的性事，搞得卓睿都没空继续追究康进秋喝酒晚归的事情……

康进秋很开心。早上醒来的时候他已经躺在了卓睿的床上，卓睿在旁边还睡着。  
昨晚他借醉，稍微地做了那么一点点平时没敢做的事情。后来他就做了梦，梦里卓睿好像很生气，但是帮他把下半身擦了，还把他抱去了其他房间。  
现在看来，竟然是好梦成真！  
康进秋觉得，恋爱规划的第一阶段好像可以完美收官了，一切都在往好的方向发展。  
不过事实上，卓睿所谓的通融也不是说上一次床就能无限通融康进秋那么多。他是看到康进秋这床已经被他们俩滚得没眼看了，实在睡不了人。  
把康进秋丢到沙发上吧？谁知道他喝了酒等会儿会不会再起来撒什么疯！  
所以最后没办法了才把醉鬼抱回了房间。放在旁边严加看管，别惹其他麻烦再浪费他时间。  
折腾了一晚上，卓睿很无语。  
不过他洗了个澡回来时，看到康进秋倒是睡得乖巧，没再做什么烦人的事，也就懒得再挪他，自己也躺下睡着了。

卓睿起床气不小，记性也不差。  
听到楼下有声响的时候，他第一反应就是康进秋昨晚喝酒闹事这事儿还没跟他算账！于是披上睡袍就有些生气地走下楼。  
结果，看到的并不是康进秋，而是正和女朋友坐在沙发上的杨思辰。  
此时康进秋从厨房拿了两杯果汁走了过来，看也不敢看卓睿一眼，一声不吭地放在杨思辰和维维面前。  
在维维和杨思辰的眼里，这两个人——  
一个衣襟全开。  
而另一个虽然好好穿着睡衣，但白皙的脖子上也隐约留着些情欲的痕迹。  
很难不去联想他们之间发生的事情。  
杨思辰满脸不可思议。他看着卓睿，半天才喊了一声：“哥哥……”

@周凉西


	5. 21

21

戴佳徊本来约好了跨年跟几个哥们儿组个局，结果硬是被他爸叫回去拿公司的事情大训了一顿，起了挺大争执后一气之下摔门走了。  
就是这种情况下，他开着车赶去喝酒的途中碰见了一个人在冷风里走的康进秋。  
自从上次合作结束，戴佳徊几次有心再约康进秋出来，但康进秋怕去了又被骗着喝酒就都拒绝了，之后就没再怎么联系，谁知道能在这儿又碰上！  
把康进秋叫上车的时候，他一身冷气，还有些呆。问怎么了，他眼神还有点儿飘，慢慢地说：“这个时间不好打车，我就想再走走。”  
“都几点了你还再走走？有你这么过年的嘛！”见康进秋不说话，戴佳徊随口说了句：“别是跨年夜被人放鸽子了吧！”  
“放鸽子，爽约吗？”  
康进秋想了想，觉得也不算，“一起跨年，确实也是一起跨年。”  
看他这个失魂落魄的样子戴佳徊也就没再多说什么，干脆先把他送回家。  
结果刚到就看见冷着脸站在门口的卓睿。

卓睿看到康进秋从别的男人车上下来的时候，心里很不满。他在客厅一边看助理发的报告一边等康进秋，按照李佩琪所说，康进秋零点之前就走了，可现在已经快四点了康进秋才到家！  
“康进秋！”  
卓睿看着眼前这人脸和耳朵都冻得红红的，质问的话一时又说不出口了。  
送他回来的那位倒是开口了：“你是卓睿？”他像是想到什么，“哦……原来让康进秋这么难受的就是你啊！”  
“戴总！”康进秋赶紧制止他：“我到了，今天晚上很谢谢你送我。”  
卓睿没理戴佳徊的阴阳怪气，上前就拉走康进秋要把他带回去。这么早走又跟人家这么晚回来，不是说他离开的时候很狼狈吗？看现在跟其他男的在一起又像没事儿人似的！  
戴佳徊在后面又故意添了一句：“卓先生也得好好对他吧！”  
听到这话卓睿终于转过头，厉声说：“我跟他之间的事情与你无关。”  
“是没关系，不过我还就是想谴责谴责你，至少我不会让我的对象大冷天的一个人在街上走。”  
戴佳徊向来想说什么说什么，卓睿不认识他，但他对卓睿的事情却是听了不少。他是怎么也没想到康进秋竟然跟这个卓越风华的大少爷有一腿。  
“而且卓睿，你知道康进秋自己在路上走了多久吗！”

康进秋跟着卓睿进屋后就去冲了个热水澡然后准备睡觉，而卓睿还在想刚才康进秋对戴佳徊的回驳：  
“我只是他的炮友，不是对象。”

这句话卓睿当时听了不太舒服，现在再想起来心里也有点儿躁。不知道康进秋为什么在戴佳徊面前这么急着撇干净，又想搞什么！  
实际上康进秋没别的意思，他只是不想听这话由卓睿当着他的面亲口说出来。光是想想他就很难受得不行，所以就自己先澄清了。  
虽然自己讲出来也并没有舒服到哪里去……  
等卓睿回房间的时候康进秋已经裹在被子里了。一动不动，应该是睡了。毕竟康进秋睡觉的时候就是这样不会发出什么烦人的动静，所以卓睿才一直没把他赶下楼。  
卓睿看康进秋的身子缩在一起，就到床上去从背后环绕着抱住，很小团很好抱，手一环就圈住了。  
没想到康进秋突然开口，声音很轻，像是从梦里发出来的：“你是把我当成了杨思辰吗？”  
他记得高中的时候杨思辰抢走卓睿新买的表时，卓睿佯装生气从后面抱住他把表夺回来的样子。卓大少爷哪里会缺表，所以后来康进秋才想明白，他就是想借机多抱一抱杨思辰。  
手松开了。  
卓睿没回答，不过也破天荒地没有生气。  
过了一会儿康进秋再次搭上眼睛真的要睡着的时候，卓睿的手又伸过来，探到衣服里在他的小腹上暧昧地画圈，“康进秋，新年第一天要不要做爱？”  
这语气听起来好像是卓睿在送给康进秋什么新年礼物。可两个人的性爱为什么会是一个人的礼物？  
康进秋想，可能是因为他们俩一个人只要性，一个人想要爱吧。

这场性事一开始不算激烈。卓睿握住康进秋乖巧的性器上下撸动，而身后也是模拟性交一般摩擦他的股缝。康进秋咬着嘴唇没有出声，往后躲就挤得臀那里的硬物擦得更深，龟头都快要探进去了，可往前又是在把不受控制的柱身完全送到卓睿手里。  
当卓睿插进去后也是慢慢地一下一下研磨他的敏感点，等康进秋前面快来感觉很想射的时候，他又松开手停下来。  
这么反复了好几次康进秋才得以抓住卓睿的手腕泄了出来，气喘吁吁地侧躺着享受这份单人礼物。  
“康进秋，舒服了就该我了吧！”  
本以为结束了的康进秋突然就被卓睿正过身来。卓睿一手抓住他的脚踝，另一手扶着还很坚挺的性器没有缓冲就插了进去，用跟刚才截然不同的力道大肆冲撞着。  
康进秋刚射完精，后面敏感得很，这粗壮的东西越插越用力，好像都插到了不知道如何描述的深度，又爽又全身发虚。  
他有些害怕，便忍不住用手去推卓睿，“太深了，不行，你出来一些，太深了卓睿……”  
可是卓睿在对待康进秋这种床上请求时，通通做请求无效处理。  
他干脆把抓着的这条腿架到肩膀上，再按住康进秋想要推开他的手，嘴上虚心发问：“为什么太深了不行？”  
动作上倒是停都没停。  
康进秋被顶得浑身无力，嘴无意识张着，叫都叫不出来更别说回答问题。他隐约觉得自己这种反应让卓睿非常满意——所以还是在生气。

@周凉西


	6. 22

22

卓睿洗了个澡出来后，看见康进秋光着身子坐在旁边的椅子上，抱着浴巾遮挡身体。床单已经换了，应该怕后面的东西流出来又搞脏，就没再坐上去。  
见卓睿出来，康进秋放下浴巾进去打算清理一下自己。走过去时真切地感觉到两腿无力，后面也有些胀痛，不用照都能猜想到后穴应该是有点儿红肿了。  
刚才卓睿那样用力，射得也特别深，搞得他清理的时候两只手指得全伸进去才方便把那些精液够出来。  
可每次用手做这个动作的时候康进秋都感觉有些羞耻。  
他想到曾经在一篇文学作品中了解到的“伤心乳头综合症”，那位女性每次触碰到自己的乳头时就会有伤心、忧愁、痛苦等负面情绪。  
于是康进秋开始胡思乱想：我是不是也有类似的症状，只不过位置是在难以启齿的深处。否则怎么每次这个时候我也会感觉非常难过呢？  
当他还在计划着回去查一查这个症状的时候，卓睿直接开门进来了……

卓睿出来时瞥到康进秋换下来放在脏衣篓里的裤子上有一大片明显的酒渍，就给助理打了个简短的电话，大致内容就是去查查Norson最近都在做什么。  
打完电话了康进秋也没出来。  
卓睿觉得这人实在太没有效率，推门一进去就看见这只被他吓到的低效率小狗眼睛睁得圆圆的，脸上还带着潮红，两只手指正艰难地放在刚被卓睿狠狠欺负过的小洞里……  
“你，你能不能先出去？我还没清理好。”  
“不能，这是我家。”卓睿行使着房屋主人的权利，抱着手靠在一边看他继续弄。  
可是这样被盯着，康进秋的失落感和羞耻感更重了……  
他只好草草地对着那里冲了两三遍，又背过身子快速冲了个澡，然后披上浴袍就要出去。而卓睿的后背挡住了门，完全没有要让他出去的意思。  
“卓睿，我洗好了…你起来一下。”  
“昨晚为什么要先走？”  
虽然李佩琪把康进秋怎么被Norson欺负的过程讲得很详细了，但卓睿就是要他自己说。

的确，康进秋可以小用心机，主动讲这件事情卖惨以换取一些怜惜。但这种行为过于刻意，结果只能是又变成卓睿心中的交易。  
拿自己的喜欢换微不足道的同情，康进秋觉得不值得。  
所以他现在受的委屈一个字都不会讲，非得都让卓睿自己去看去发现，才能放大所有感觉。包括他心底被压抑的那些……

于是康进秋依然绝口不提，小声说：“我找不到你就先走了。”  
“所以就跟你们戴总一起走了。”  
“不是，我是自己走的.”康进秋没明白这跟戴佳徊有什么关系，解释道：“我一直等不到车，正好戴总路过就好心帮了我一下，送我回来。”  
卓睿皱皱眉头：“康进秋，他帮了你，你是不是就也要用你的方法对他感激。”  
他就是看不惯康进秋的感激方式。当年几次随手的帮助，康进秋就对他讲了这么多喜欢。嘴上讲，身体也讲。太随便！  
“我有跟他说谢谢了。如果不够的话，他喜欢喝酒，我可以再送他酒。”  
所以上次喝酒也是跟这个一见面就咄咄逼人的戴总？  
难怪了。  
浴室的热气慢慢散去，卓睿盯着康进秋，眼神更加冷淡。  
康进秋联想到卓睿刚才突然在床上发脾气，试探着问：“你…你是不是在意我坐他的车回来？”  
“在意？”卓睿冷笑了一声，话里带刺：“你不是挺清楚你的身份吗？除了上床，炮友的其他事情我为什么要在意。”

炮友。这个词还是从卓睿的嘴里说了出来。  
康进秋鼻子有些发酸，不想多说下去了。他的头发还在滴水，有一两滴掉到了眼睛里，很涩。  
康进秋伸手揉了揉被水滴到的那只眼睛，无力地说：“知道了，让我出去吧。”  
这种态度让卓睿更不满意。  
“知道了”——这就是你康进秋用了那么多卑劣心机所表达的喜欢？  
可笑至极。

可能是跨年夜吹了太长时间冷风，再加上洗完澡没吹干又被堵着站了很久，康进秋感冒了。咳得很厉害，还一直流鼻涕，到办公室后连祁姐都隐晦地叫他要戴个口罩。  
晚上他怕吵到卓睿，就捂着嘴躲在被子里偷偷咳，可卓睿还是醒了，阴着脸叫他出去。  
康进秋不想等卓睿先把他赶走，也怕传染给卓睿，第二天就自行搬回了原来的那个客房，打算病好了再上去。  
回家后的卓睿看到康进秋从一楼的房间出来也没说什么，自顾自地去吧台桌上拿咖啡。  
康进秋怕他误会，主动走过去说：“我感冒了，怕传染给你，所以……”  
“正好，走了就别上去了。”卓睿很漠然，对他的理由没兴趣。  
“你不让我回去了吗？”  
康进秋鼻音还是很重，眼睛因为重感冒的影响这几天总是控制不住地要生理性流泪，鼻头也擤得又干又红。  
这幅模样看着可怜，卓睿却不为所动。  
卓睿喝了一口咖啡，似笑非笑地看着他，“原本也没有上几次床就有资格睡主卧的道理，你是该回到你的位置上去。”

那杯咖啡，是康进秋看到卓睿的车进了园区后做好了放在桌上的。  
康进秋呆呆地站着，看着卓睿喝完咖啡就上了楼。他走上前去给自己倒了一大杯水，一口气全喝了下去。  
感冒真的好烦。  
康进秋讨厌感冒。因为感冒，他现在又抑制不了地要生理性流眼泪了。  
他回到小客房，锁好门后拿出了笔记，翻到画着许多格子的一页，在“咖啡”对应的那行后面又打了一个勾。  
然后又翻开新的一页，写好日期。一字一句记下：今天你叫我回到位置上去。

@周凉西


	7. 27

27

卓睿必须承认，康进秋的离开对他是有影响的。不仅包括那些有他参与的生活习惯，还有每天回家时心理产生的极大落差。  
原本卓睿自认为在情绪表现上控制得很好。不论是对工作中接触到的各色人物，还是对卓家人、甚至是杨思辰，都能拿捏好分寸。  
但这次他好像真的有些失控了……  
从身到心，卓睿方方面面都无意识地被康进秋牵制着。

房间是空的，枕边是空的，在屋内走动也总是感觉哪儿不太对劲。  
就连喝个咖啡都会走神。  
因为卓睿记得，康进秋就曾经让自己压在放咖啡的这吧台上狠狠肏过。他的身体在灰黑色台面的衬托下，简直像是嵌在上面的羊脂白玉。以至于那天卓睿情欲上头，康进秋呜咽着喊了好多句“不要了”，最后还是几乎被肏晕过去。  
不仅是吧台，家中的每个角落卓睿都能回想到康进秋平时常在那里做什么，他们两个又不着衣物在那里一起做过什么……  
更要命的是，卓睿站在浴室自己动手解决需求时，满脑子也全是康进秋！  
光是想到康进秋从前在他身下眼睛潮湿、赤身裸体的样子，手都会忍不住加快速度。想到康进秋满脸潮红，嘴巴、肩膀、锁骨都被精液沾染，他就能痛快地射出来。  
可淋浴喷头的水用力地冲到卓睿身上时，又真实提醒着——康进秋不在这里。

卓睿想忽略，不就是一个康进秋吗！  
但就是做不到。

那天小区楼下康进秋漠然的态度、拒绝回家的话语、还有…还有他那番颤抖的陈述，都不断重复着，强硬地挤进卓睿的脑袋里。  
一想到现在那位和从前截然不同的康进秋，卓睿心里就不自觉发苦。  
卓睿冷静思考过，其实康进秋除了偶尔喜欢耍耍心机，其余时间还是乖巧的。他平时想要越界做的那些也并非什么大问题，养小狗、睡懒觉、还有同床共枕……干脆就通通都随他去！  
只要康进秋回来，自己也不再像现在这样总是莫名心绪混乱，一切都好说。  
只要他先回来！

所以卓睿还是打算给康进秋补办生日，一个热闹、能收很多礼物的生日会，来弥补那天的过错。但是生日会还没办成，这事儿就先被康进秋的八卦战友李佩琪给偷偷透了底……  
卓睿在拟请出席宾客的时候，思来想去，除了杨思辰和维维就只能想到李佩琪了。他直接打了个电话过去，问李佩琪：“除了你，康进秋的好友还有谁？”  
李佩琪很懵，她不知道自己什么时候成了那么了解康进秋的好友，更不知道卓睿是搭错哪根筋突然要帮康进秋庆生。  
现在才发现对人家一问三不知，早干嘛去了！  
从李佩琪那里套不到消息，卓睿只好另想办法。  
李佩琪则是挂了电话就赶紧给康进秋传去喜讯：“你太行了吧！卓睿现在对你挺上心啊，好像要给你办个庆生会！”  
那边康进秋还没反应过来，李佩琪又说：“你有没有想请的人啊？跟我说，我再去不经意告诉他，省得他这么瞎问也问不出个什么正确答案来。”  
这下康进秋全听明白了……  
他既无奈又不理解，卓睿现在是要做什么？康进秋并不想办什么生日会，这才不是他想要的！

如果说康进秋什么时候会有一丝后悔删除卓睿的联系方式，那可能只有现在了。  
“抱歉，您没有预约，我们这里是没有办法让您进去的。”  
卓睿公司楼下的前台尽职尽责，康进秋表示理解，但此时没有其他办法找卓睿，他也不想牵扯到杨思辰，只好又问：“能不能直接给他们办公室打个电话？我跟他说几句话就好。”  
前台小姐姐依然客气回绝了：“抱歉，我没有这个权限。您要不留个便条？等他们的接待或者助理下来了我再转交一下。”  
她这么一讲，康进秋倒是突然想到自己可能还有卓睿助理的电话，当即找出来打了过去。  
说明来意后，助理说了句“稍等”，然后安静了十几秒，又回来提醒康进秋：“您可以直接回家等。”  
“……”康进秋直截了当地说：“我知道卓睿在你旁边，让我跟他通一下电话吧！”  
可助理还是坚持，“他不在我旁边，我也没办法让你们直接通电话，还是回家等吧。”  
其实助理对卓睿的幼稚行为也很无语，但是看到他冷着脸站在接待处盯着显示屏的倔强样子，又轻叹了口气，小声说道：“他其实就是想让你回去一趟。”  
没办法，康进秋怕卓睿等会儿真整出个什么尴尬的生日会，只好又去了一趟卓睿家。这一天跑来跑去，话还没说清楚他就先疲惫了。

卓睿也不知道怎么做到的，回家回得还挺快。康进秋到的时候，他已经开着门在里面等着了，装得好像刚才人真的不在公司一样。  
“不是说不回来了！现在有什么事情吗？”卓睿明知故问。其实见到康进秋再进来这屋子，他心里就已经有种一切终于归位的舒心感了。  
康进秋不明白，平时稳重的卓睿怎么开始搞这些小把戏？  
他也不想绕圈子，直接告诉卓睿：“我都知道了，生日会你别办，我不喜欢。”  
康进秋的语气生硬，没有半分商量的余地。本来卓睿还想着今天非得要用什么办法让他回来就别再走了，此刻突然觉得有些无措了。  
不过卓睿表面上还是一副商谈者的模样，拍了拍沙发说：“你先坐下来，我们谈谈。”  
“不想坐。”  
“康进秋，你连坐下来好好谈谈都不愿意吗？”卓睿也有些怒意了。现在的康进秋总是对他说“不”——不喜欢，不想坐，不要上车，不要回来……  
他究竟还愿意要什么！  
“你那天既然提到了生日会，我就给你办。人不多就办个小一点儿的，想要礼物我也都给你买，我说了，你要什么都可以告诉我！”  
康进秋听了却摇摇头，苦笑着说：“我不想坐这沙发，你还不知道原因吗？这沙发，思辰在伦敦也有个一模一样的吧。”  
“在伦敦，在这里，你都想拉我在沙发上做，也会很亲昵。我总骗自己你多少是有点喜欢我的，至少很喜欢我的身体。可到底是因为你会想到他，或是你直接把我当成了他啊！”康进秋阖了眼睛，似乎不想再做出这些回忆，“这让我觉得恶心。”

恶心……  
卓睿怔住了。  
他总是生气康进秋提到杨思辰，又知道他们之间终究绕不开杨思辰。  
从前康进秋会刻意回避，现在却撕开了掰碎了扔在他面前，多少也有惹他厌恶，两个人好彻底断了关系的意思。  
可是现在卓睿完全不想跟康进秋断了关系！

卓睿嗓子有些哑，“生日会不办了，你至少，告诉我你喜欢什么。”  
“卓睿，不要这样了。”康进秋有些无力，坐到旁边的椅子上，缓慢地说：“你说了难听的话，就用一起跨年来补偿我。生日抛下我，又用生日会来补偿我。说来说去，你不过是用我的痛苦补偿你的内疚。”  
“跨年…我以为你会开心。”  
卓睿无法反驳康进秋所说的补偿，但他没想到，原来康进秋一直以来都……都这么痛苦。  
“算了，卓睿。”  
康进秋看着他，又仿佛对着过往勇敢而狼狈的自己，“我不想总是诉苦和抱怨，毕竟喜欢你的时候做什么都是我心甘情愿的。”  
“现在我没有力气再去喜欢你了，只想好好休息，你不要再做没有意义的事情。”  
说完，康进秋起身往屋外走。看着有点儿发暗的天，心里没有多么舒坦，只觉得到家又要很晚了。  
卓睿突然叫住他：“我送你回去。”  
康进秋摆摆手。  
“康进秋！”卓睿跟着走出来，站在门口，像是站在干枯沙漠朝着一滴水做最后的挣扎，“沙发，沙发可以我换掉……”  
终于，康进秋回了头。  
他看着眼前人，想到曾经只要有一丝可能，自己就会毫不犹豫地抓住。  
可是都是曾经了。  
康进秋眨了眨眼睛，还是走了，只留下一句：“随便你。”

@周凉西


	8. 35

35

刚在康进秋家的头两天，卓睿就迅速清了一小块地方安营扎寨。有需要的文件助理会送过来，办公和视频会议什么的也直接坐在那里。  
他这背景实在过于简陋，视频会议的时候熟悉的工作伙伴觉得奇怪还问了几句，他统一回答说这是在家。  
偶尔重要的场合卓睿也会去，不过结束后就没有再留下来应酬了，而是让司机直接去把营养餐取上再尽快赶回去。  
以前他基本上不会考虑回家的时间，反正不管几点康进秋都会在那里等。现在康进秋不等了，他却自觉早早回去，担心在外面多待一会儿康进秋自己在家就会不太安全。

虽然早上量的体温正常，但卓睿还是不太放心，吃午饭时他提议说：“要不等会儿还是去医院看看，真烧起来就麻烦了。”  
康进秋摇摇头。刚才卓睿的手机响了三次，三次都被很快按掉了，后来不知道回了什么消息才没再接到电话。  
“你去忙吧，我后天再按时复诊就可以。”  
他不希望因为自己让别人耽误什么重要事情，可卓睿不想听康进秋提这些有关让自己离开的话，闷声答道：“我不忙！”又往他的小碗里夹了块肉，“你多吃点儿，今天的牛肉很好。”  
话题转移得过于生硬，康进秋瞥了眼桌上的手机，低头喝了口汤也没说什么。

下午卓睿开了摇头风扇让康进秋去睡一觉，等睡醒没那么热了再一起下楼去遛Rachel。  
康进秋没拒绝。可能是最近一直在家消磨时间，整个人都懒惰了，再加上天气热，他也开始犯了夏困。  
看着他缩成一团盖着空调被躺下后，卓睿才坐在那个腾出的小地方继续办公。  
起初康进秋还没睡着，听到角落偶尔点击鼠标的声音和几下轻翻纸张的声音，像是在听什么催眠的ASMR，慢慢就舒服地失去了意识。  
等醒来的时候已经傍晚了。  
屋子背阳，这时间点屋内都暗了，四周只有风扇死板转动的声音和一片空虚，强烈的孤独感和无力感瞬间扑面袭来……  
“卓睿？卓睿！”  
卓睿大声应了一下，赶紧从洗手间跑过来抓住他，“怎么了？我在给Rachel洗脚，看你睡得熟就先带它下去了。”  
虽然不清楚原因，但卓睿能看出来康进秋不太喜欢Rachel，有时候叫他一起遛狗是担心他在屋子里太闷了，如果实在不想那也就算了。  
康进秋悄悄松了口气，这才感觉手上有水，湿答答的——卓睿擦都没擦就急忙跑过来了。  
康进秋皱着眉抽回手，做出嫌弃的样子来掩饰心里的不安，因为他发觉自己好像越来越难以独自面对这些原本很擅长的东西。  
习惯了寒冷的人一旦接触到火苗就会渴求更多温暖。可万一火苗消失，回到了原来环境的人就会被冻死。  
这让他害怕。

吃过晚饭，康进秋摸着墙走进卫生间要洗澡。他刚进去，卓睿就坐到了外面的椅子上逗小狗。  
其实一开始卓睿有提出帮他洗，毕竟眼睛还没好，没注意滑倒了就很不安全。  
康进秋觉得没必要，自己什么东西摆放在哪个位置他最了解。同时他还纠正卓睿：“我们已经不是炮友了。”  
没有恋爱关系，也不是炮友关系，他们之间没理由去赤身裸体相对或者做些亲密的事情。  
卓睿听了很生气，只能默默在门外边听着。

里面窸窸窣窣的脱衣声后就没了动静，卓睿正奇怪呢，就听到什么东西掉到了地上，他立刻起身敲门问：“是不是撞到了？”  
这房子去年刚翻修过，不过有些地方还是老旧。刚才康进秋拧了半天开关花洒都没怎么出水，等关上再重新打开时，冷水突然大股地冲出来。康进秋一躲，撞掉了挂着的洗浴用品篮子。  
他一边把东西捡起来一边说：“没什么，不小心碰掉了洗发水。”  
“你把门开开，我得看一下才放心！”  
康进秋听他拍门拍得厉害，快速把最后一瓶捡起来后才开了门，可卓睿一看篮子那些摆放得歪七扭八就知道不只是掉了个洗发水那么简单……  
于是他钻了进来，还把要跟着进来的Rachel无情挡在门外，很严肃正经地对康进秋说：“我帮你洗，就单纯洗澡！你现在看不见，等会儿滑倒了我反而会多留下来几天。”  
康进秋还在想怎么反驳他这种话，卓睿已经着手试水温了，试得差不多了，就扶着还在发呆的康进秋站到了防滑垫上。  
事已至此，他也只能姑且信了这个“单纯洗澡”。

洗的过程中康进秋开始怀疑自己才是不单纯的那个！  
卓睿一直安静地做着手头工作，将沐浴液从康进秋的脖颈一路往下抹，顺着胸口到小腹再到性器，然后用水仔仔细细地冲洗掉揉出来的泡沫。动作应该是没有任何色情，如果眼睛一直盯着康进秋身体不算的话……  
反倒是康进秋禁不住生了些其他想法。  
这阵子他不是没听过卓睿半夜在卫生间解决那档子事，房间就这么大，里面什么动静外面听得一清二楚。  
明明之前该做的不该做的通通都做过了，可再亲耳听到这些个欲望的声音还是让他耳朵发红。  
尤其是卓睿跟故意似的，会在要释放前小小声喊康进秋的名字。那一声声急促沉闷的“小秋”“秋秋”隐约传来，搞得康进秋人虽然在床上躺着，身子却像亲眼看了、亲身参与了一样燥热难耐。  
他不想在卓睿随时可能看到的地方自慰，更不想让卓睿知道自己听着那些来了反应，所以通常会用枕头捂住耳朵或者夹紧腿趴在床上偷偷蹭一蹭。  
现下，卓睿的手就在他身上游走，有些画面和声音就是忍不住出现在脑袋里。

“康进秋，你硬了。”  
卓睿带着笑意宣布了这个绝对单纯的消息。

康进秋拍开他的手转过身去，嘴上说着：“这是正常的生理现象”，实际上心脏跳得飞快。  
“你出去，我洗得差不多了！”  
可这会儿卓睿又不“唯命是从”了。他把康进秋的身子转回来，一把握住那偶尔叛逆的挺立，很轻很快地亲了下康进秋的嘴唇，开口道：“我帮你。”然后由不得半分拒绝就蹲了下去。  
康进秋的性器突然被某处温润的地方紧密含住了……   
他觉得自己不太清醒，开始分不清平常不喜言笑的卓大少爷和现在下面这个卖力吞吐着自己阴茎的人到底是不是同一位？  
从前康进秋将自己摆在渴求的位置，总是卑微又难过。而现如今反过来，不断地被渴求之人捧着取悦。  
说没有感觉那是假的。  
离开卓睿家之后，康进秋确实下定决心要割断一切，可量他再聪明再坚定，许多感情也难以完全遵循理智。  
他心说，实在是不妙。

在贪婪地多享受了数十秒欢愉后，康进秋还是用仅剩的理智推开了卓睿，“你放开，别，别这样了……”  
卓睿放开了，嘴上依然表示自己目的单纯：“我只是帮你解决生理需求。”手里却继续不安分地撸动着，拇指还时不时揉擦着轻微颤动的龟头。  
这种快感从生理和心理上同时让康进秋沦陷。他喘着气，终于在卓睿的手中抽动着射了出来……

康进秋双腿有些脱力，黏稠的精液全都留在了卓睿的手上。他回过神，赶紧拧开花洒把那些犯罪证据冲掉，又面红耳赤地对自己刚刚舒服过的地方也快速进行了清洗，然后推开那位撒谎的从犯就要出去。  
卓睿从后面拿浴巾给他包住，笑着说：“你不是说很正常吗，着什么急。”  
“我没着急。”康进秋抓紧浴巾，不再看向卓睿，“你下面都这样了，我再不出去是不是就得我帮你解决正常需求！”  
卓睿那些耍赖套路康进秋已经彻底领教过了。他刚舒服过，身体懒洋洋的，并没有想好心地帮卓睿也爽一下，于是打开门就要出去，没想到刚迈了一只脚就被卓睿用力又拉了回去。  
卫生间内没有太多的水蒸气，卓睿看着康进秋的眼睛，能够看得非常清晰。  
他平静地问：“康进秋，你怎么看得见我硬了？”


	9. 番外1

番外1

卓睿来伦敦不到一天就又飞去出差了，康进秋这才知道他原本的计划是直接飞去日内瓦。  
“你不用这样的。”康进秋心里虽然感动，但也觉得还是别影响到工作。  
他们俩都不是仅仅活在浪漫爱情里的人，没必要因为谈恋爱而刻意去耽误什么，那些并不能证明爱情。  
卓睿听了只说：“不耽误，明天过去来得及。”  
康进秋这才安心了。

其实卓睿挺想做些很久没做的事情。  
现在怀里抱着柔柔软软的小狗狗，上一次正经合体已然是年初了，卓睿实在拒绝不了内心的真实想法。  
他脸上倒是没怎么表现，不然显得好像飞这么长时间过来就是为了做爱似的，但身体却暴露了……卓睿抱着康进秋，贴得他快喘不过气，手止不住地摸着康进秋的后腰，时不时还往内裤的方向滑。  
这小心思，康进秋想不知道都难。  
康进秋推了推卓睿，小声说自己要先去洗个澡。  
卓睿把他拉住，笑着提议：“我们一起洗。”  
没想到直接被无情拒绝掉了——“不要！”  
事实上康进秋对此也是有点儿期待的，可太久没做，他打算洗澡的时候偷偷翻个小视频快速复习复习，顺便把前期准备弄一下。  
要是放卓睿进来，自己肯定在浴室就先被吃掉了！  
卓睿见他脸和耳朵红红的，不知道脑袋里在想什么，看上去还挺意志坚定。心想，都忍这么久了，也不差这一时半刻。于是放开康进秋随他去，自己养精蓄锐会儿，这个夜晚一分一秒都不能浪费掉。

可卓睿还是失算了。  
他工作连轴转了好几天，平时对睡眠的要求又高，在飞机上十几小时根本睡不着。现下到了康进秋这儿整个人立刻舒服放松了，疲惫一卸，竟然在沙发上就睡了过去。  
所以康进秋在浴室弄了好久终于出来的时候，看到的就是卓睿用手撑着头坐在沙发上睡觉的样子。  
他没把卓睿叫醒，而是到屋里把Ipad拿过来在旁边继续回复邮件。等回复完，卓睿还没有醒的意思，康进秋便直勾勾看着他，想到了自己第一次梦到卓睿的场景。  
那时候他对卓睿有着深深的信赖，却怎么也搞不懂这是种什么感情。直到梦见他们两个不顾任何人的眼光唇舌纠缠，康进秋才后知后觉得出答案……  
那天早晨他在游离的思绪之中打开房门，卓睿就是像现在这样坐在沙发上闭目养神，等待和小组成员开会。  
卓睿还是很好看。

“抱歉，我睡着了。”  
卓睿突然醒了，短暂的小睡使他倦意更浓。但是他看见面前的康进秋眼神不知道飘到哪里，样子有点儿呆呆的，心里又瞬间感觉很有力气。  
康进秋回过神来，“嗯”了一声，然后把Ipad放到桌上，起身坐到他旁边。  
此时俩人默契地没了做爱的想法，好像就这么靠在一起安安静静地消磨时间也挺好。  
“卓睿，”康进秋眨了眨眼睛，“你能亲亲我吗？”  
这句话很耳熟，卓睿一时想不起来他以前是不是有这么问过。  
不过都没关系了。  
卓睿直接作出回答，捧起他的脸吻了下去。

去伦敦找康进秋的夜晚什么都没做成，卓睿在那一刻觉得没什么，因为他们彼此感受到了心安和爱意。  
但他人一到日内瓦机场就开始后悔了。  
这次出差又要将近一周，结束后就得飞回北京和另一个项目组的开会。这样一来，他得十多天见不到康进秋，四舍五入就是一个月！  
卓睿跟康进秋视频的时候满心都在后悔，好在日内瓦和伦敦时差不多，他们最近几天还能在一个时间段多聊几句。  
卓睿看着康进秋一边听着视频电话的声音一边对着电脑看文献，特别不专注，恨不得放下手头的工作就飞到伦敦去。  
他央求康进秋别看文献了，“你都碰不到我，还不多看看我？”  
康进秋把头转向他，耐心地回答：“我看了。”  
卓睿这才有点儿满意。  
他把领带松开，喝了口咖啡，继续问康进秋有没有想他。

说实话，这个问题康进秋近日已经回答了很多很多次。  
他认为卓大少爷平时在外人面前太过于压抑自己，以至于所有的感情和情绪都只能统统展示给最亲近的人。  
不过康进秋非常乐意接收这颗最亲近的心。  
于是又一次告诉他：“有想的。”

俩人晚上没事儿的时候，卓睿会主动给他打视频电话，次数一多，康进秋渐渐明白他的意思了。  
尤其是卓睿的言语暗示变得越来越明显，从“你知道有些事情不一定面对面才能做吗？”到直白的“小秋，我现在就想肏你。”——他想跟康进秋phone sex。  
对于这个，康进秋认真思考了一下觉得自己并不排斥，也手头简单搜索了下这是异地恋人维持性爱的好方式之一，但他还是先拒绝了。  
他喜欢什么都办得稳稳妥妥，为了防止自己什么都不懂进行的时候搞出什么糗事来，康进秋的计划是等下周把论文交了再好好研究一下phone sex。  
可卓睿不想再等一周了，他说：“小秋，这些不用都研究得这么透彻的，你只要动动手就好。”  
听他这么说，康进秋也有点儿心动，便小小声问：“那具体怎么做啊？”  
卓睿见康进秋同意，开始得寸进尺，不满足于只听声音。他让康进秋把手机放在床头小桌上，照到大半个身子，然后脱掉裤子。  
康进秋既紧张又有点儿不好意思，好在他只开了旁边的落地台灯，房间昏暗，卓睿可能看不太到他的耳朵已经红了。  
“脱了，然后呢？”  
卓睿穿着浴袍坐在酒店的沙发上，露出上半身，隔着屏幕一对一教学着：“小秋，腿再张开一点儿，我要进去。”  
声音这么隔着手机穿过来更低沉了，康进秋浑身酥酥麻麻的，慢慢把腿张开，下半身已经半硬了。  
“小秋好性感。”  
卓睿死死盯着他，手上开始撸动着硬挺的阴茎。康进秋的眼睛湿漉漉的，光是看着就能让卓睿越发有欲望。  
但从康进秋的角度却什么都看不到，只听到屏幕另一头呼吸快了些。  
很快，卓睿的镜头有点点晃，康进秋立刻猜到卓睿对着他赤裸的下半身在做什么了……

康进秋喉咙发干，龟头摩擦到睡衣更敏感了。他的手忍不住也开始摸着性器，幻想卓睿真的就在他面前，龟头慢慢滴出了些透亮的液体。  
“舔湿手指。秋秋，给我含住。”  
卓睿的眼神滚烫，康进秋不敢多看了，闭上眼乖乖听话，伸出小舌头舔着左手的两只手指，时不时发出吮吸的水声。  
卓睿的下体更加硬涨，他加快了手上动作，声音都变得沙哑：“乖，再含深点儿，我想射在你嘴里。”  
康进秋脸颊发热地照做了。  
他原以为这种不会有什么快意，可听到两人自慰的声音和卓睿的粗喘，康进秋就觉得自己好像真的是在吞吐着卓睿的阴茎。  
他的呻吟零零碎碎地掉出来，完全没有碰后穴呢，腰身就已经软得不行了。

想要，太想要了……

康进秋第一次了解了这种快感，左手也不再放嘴里舔弄，而是伸下来一同帮助着可怜的性器达到高潮。  
卓睿被这画面刺激得不行，严厉要求道：“小秋，看着我，你看着我才能射！”  
康进秋两手握着阴茎，嘴巴微张，缓缓睁眼。  
他看见卓睿已经解开了浴袍，手机不知道什么时候也放到了桌上。卓睿的肌肉都绷紧了，手不停地上下快速撸动着。  
“嗯…嗯啊……”康进秋再也不能承受，颤抖地射了出来……  
许多白浊的精液都射到了镜头上，从卓睿的屏幕上看，就像直接射到了他身上！  
卓睿完全停不下来，嘴里不断喊着“秋秋”。

可令他没想到的是，爽完了的康进秋由于羞耻感爆棚，立刻按掉了视频通话。  
手机上的色情小秋瞬间消失了。

卓睿愣了愣，直接气笑。  
他觉得康进秋害羞的样子实在是可爱死了，但又暗骂这人真是混蛋得不行！  
最后卓睿只好独自草草了事，然后打了个电话过去。  
康进秋一开始没接，打第二次的时候终于接了，话里话外都透着些心虚：“我明早要去图书馆，现在很困了。”  
卓睿没有回答。  
康进秋自知行为恶劣，赶紧补充承诺道：“等你来，下次来了一定做！”  
卓睿这才满意了。  
他洗了澡后一个人躺在床上，想到刚才手机里康进秋白皙的身体和无法抑制的呻吟，欲望就难以平息。

夏令时瑞士凌晨1：46，卓睿发消息给助理，叫他把最后一天的饭局往前调整，自己要先去趟伦敦再回北京。  
助理正好没睡，回复得很快。他偷偷感慨，爱情真是使人不知疲惫，连卓大少爷也不例外……


	10. 番外2

番外2

这次卓睿提前给康进秋发了消息说要来，并告诉他：我们有将近两天的时间可以好好相处。  
康进秋看到后立刻心头一颤。  
心想，完蛋了。

不过既然答应了，说到做到的康进秋还是做好了充足准备——复习床上教学视频，购买润滑剂，顺便抽空补充了解了下phone sex技巧。  
他们的的确确好久没做爱，康进秋准备好了一切，激动又忐忑地等待着晚上卓睿的到来。  
结果卓睿中午就到了。他临时搭乘很早的航班到希思罗，没跟康进秋说是不想他太早起来等。  
这就打乱了康进秋的小安排！  
他穿着睡衣打开门的时候，第一反应就是：难道大白天的就开始做爱吗？  
可卓睿提都没提这事儿，只是说：“小秋，换件衣服，我们去吃饭。”

卓睿带他去了一家龙虾店，这顿饭是不错的，康进秋觉得很合胃口。吃完他开始想，吃饱喝足再回去相拥着做些亲密的事情好像也可以。  
没想到卓睿依然只字未提，而是又拉着他去了海徳公园。  
今天阳光很好，他们坐在长椅上，时不时跳出来只小松鼠，面前偶尔路过一些来慢跑的人和牵手散步的情侣。  
虽然这个感觉很惬意，但康进秋没明白卓睿的意思。时间宝贵，他怎么还有空和自己在这儿晒太阳？  
卓睿不说，康进秋就也没问。  
他们有一搭没一搭地说着其他话，还短暂地接了两次吻。时间差不多，又慢慢悠悠地去了卓睿提前预定好的餐厅吃晚饭。

今天算是场舒服美好的约会了，但康进秋有些失落，他觉得自己可能理解错了卓睿所说的“好好相处”。  
回到公寓后康进秋一口气喝下一大杯水，悄无声息地生着气，其实他也不知道这是在气自己想太多，还是气卓睿竟然放过了自己。  
卓睿见他低着头往房间走，就在后面问：“这么早就睡？”  
“是的，”康进秋闷声回答，“我要洗澡睡觉了。”  
他从衣柜拿了件睡衣，刚进浴室，卓睿后脚就跟了进来，还顺带手锁好了门。

“卓睿？”

卓睿衬衫已经解开了，答也不答直接上去就吻住他。康进秋被亲得迷迷糊糊，仅剩的一丢丢清醒瞬间帮他搞懂了卓睿这些心思！  
他推开卓睿，嘴巴被亲得水润润的，“你！卓睿你！”  
卓睿的确想跟他好好约个会，但更是在报复他之前爽完就跑的行为，所以故意提都不提。  
像康进秋这种规划达人什么都喜欢提前准备好，计划被打乱，就会想着赶紧回到原路上去。  
一旦康进秋着急着了，那么卓睿整个晚上都有充足的理由持续满足他——毕竟是你急着想做的，真做的时候可不能再爽完就喊停啦！

“卓睿，你心机好重！”  
康进秋脸颊潮红，自己讲完又忍不住自己笑出来。他既然能猜到卓睿的心思，不就间接证明了他自己的心机也没差到哪里去。  
卓睿也笑了，靠近亲了亲他的嘴唇，又亲亲脸颊红红的地方，在他耳边说：“都是我们小秋老师教的好。”  
于是，康进秋想了一天的“好好相处”终于如愿以偿了。

淋浴头不断往他们身上冲着水，明明平时洗的时候温度都很合适，现在康进秋却觉得这水淋下来浑身都变得无比炙热。  
他靠在卓睿胸膛前，边向卓睿索吻边任由他在后面用手指抽插后穴。卓睿的手探得很深，每往里一下，康进秋都忍不住发出声来。出声时嘴唇不得不离开卓睿，但他很快又亲上去，可能是怕再分开就亲不到。  
卓睿发现了，用另一只手牢牢将康进秋往怀里抱，又是轻舔又是吮吸着康进秋的小舌头。  
扩张得差不多，卓睿就将忍耐许久的勃起贴了上去，但没有插入到后穴中，而是模拟性交那般沿着臀缝抽插。他的性器不断擦过康进秋的会阴处，刺激得康进秋的后穴不受控制地收缩了好几下。  
康进秋很不想就这样被顶射，而且后面很空，欲望一直在他身上挠痒。于是康进秋拍拍卓睿的腿，又往后蹭了蹭，示意他快点进来。  
卓睿本来想的是让康进秋扶着性器自己进，但这么弄了半天他也受不了，便立刻满足了这个要求。

久违的紧密贴合让他们俩都感受到了难以言说的快意，卓睿停也没停直接大肆冲撞着康进秋的身体，嘴上说着：“你好紧啊，秋秋。”  
康进秋听到这种话耳朵更红了，闭着眼什么都没说。  
卓睿的手环在他胸前，时不时还揉捏几下敏感的乳头，康进秋的下面便吸得更紧，卓睿的快感堆积得更是强烈。  
胸、耳朵、臀部…康进秋的身体红了很多地方，看起来像是被人狠狠欺负了，而罪魁祸首还打算继续欺负。卓睿将康进秋的后背往下按了按，方便肏得再深一些。  
很快，康进秋的声音变得细软，呜呜咽咽地用着气声一抽一抽地说：“等等，你太大了，涨，涨……”  
这简直是卓睿的兴奋剂！他一手搂着康进秋，一手撑到墙上，给康进秋留出一块儿地方不会撞到头，然后用力地整根全出全入，没有要停下来或慢一些的意思。  
他沿着康进秋的后背往上亲，亲到脖颈，低声笑道：“我们秋秋太紧了，吸得牢，根本不想放开我。”  
听到这种话，康进秋的身体反应得比他的脑袋还快，直接叛变，后穴吸绞得厉害，前面也猛地射了出来……

卓睿终于停了。  
康进秋射完爽得大腿都在抽搐，站都站不太稳。卓睿用手给他揉了揉大腿根部，阴茎倒是还插在里面。  
不过康进秋呼吸还有点儿不稳，不知道是做爱做的还是浴室太闷。  
见状，卓睿干脆从他身体退出来，关上水，拿了浴巾草草地将两人都擦了擦，然后抱着康进秋到了床上。  
“我自己走呀。”康进秋紧紧搂住他的脖子，觉得说自己被肏得腿软有点儿不好意思，做着最后挣扎。  
卓睿却说：“你得留点儿力气，今晚还没完呢。”  
感情这才是他的最终目的！

最后，康进秋将两人这次的相处总结为：舍身陪君子。  
虽然他觉得那个在他背后射了一次，在体内又射了一次，早上还把他迷迷糊糊肏醒的卓睿根本不是什么君子……

卓睿要走之前康进秋还在睡。卓睿想了想，还是把康进秋叫了起来：“小秋，你送我去机场吧。”  
康进秋点点头，起身拿过手机就要关闹钟，却发现他定的时间早就过了，几个闹钟也都被关掉了。  
他原本担心一觉睡醒卓睿已经自己去了机场，所以特意将闹钟时间都没有调得太长。  
“闹钟你关了吗？”  
“嗯，”卓睿把衣服递给他，“可以多睡会儿，来得及。”  
事实上，他还记得康进秋以前午睡醒来见到屋内又黑又空时害怕的样子，实在不想康进秋又感受一次。

到了机场要进去之前，卓睿突然问康进秋：“我们什么时候再练习一下你新学的知识？”  
“啊？”  
卓睿抱过他，在他耳边说：“phone sex。”  
卓睿在康进秋桌上看到一张活页纸，上面记了满满的phone sex“知识点”，例如：电话性爱的19个tips，5件电话性爱中必做的小事……  
有的画了勾，有的画了问号，认真得不行。  
卓睿两眼放光，立刻偷偷拍了下来，打算下次检查一下康进秋的学习成果。  
一提这个，康进秋立刻知道那张纸被卓睿看到了！他头都快钻到卓睿衣服里，小小声说：“不做了。”  
卓睿笑了，将怀中假装生气的小狗抱得更紧。  
他才不信到时候会真的不做，康进秋人好心善，不会放任他不管的！


	11. 番外4

番外4

晚上卓睿和助理打完电话，康进秋在一旁说：“你对助理太凶了。”  
他不是没见过卓睿严厉做事的样子。以前本科时，每次卓睿他们组开会，组内其他人对卓睿都是有点儿怕的。因为卓睿没表情时脸实在是冷冷冰冰，做事又极讲究效率，大家不得不完全投入，认真对待，没人敢搭便车。  
但卓睿确实能做得很好，也能让人真心信服，因此很少有人会去反驳他。  
虽说如此，康进秋听到刚才的电话还是忍不住提了出来。

卓睿有些委屈，明明是助理先给他漏发了份文件。  
可康进秋指出：“那是因为你在英国时间的晚上给他发的信息，助理还第一时间回你了，那时候他也许都没睡醒。”  
卓睿只好答应以后对助理少凶一些。

其实卓睿心里想过，那阵子助理的确帮自己出了不少主意，算是“有功之人”，要不然怎么前阵子还给他涨工资呢！  
虽然涨工资是人事部例行审核后提出的……  
不过卓睿又仔细一想，助理好几次出的都是无效主意，在戴佳徊面前丢人不说，连Rachel都差点儿被那只屁屁给上了。  
功过相抵，卓睿打算对他保持原样，并在心里表示：这和康进秋为他说话绝对没有任何关系。

卓睿认为，这么好的夜晚，又在这么舒服的床上，老提到助理算什么事？于是手又开始不老实地往康进秋宽松的短袖里钻。  
“不要。”  
康进秋轻轻甩开，右手在电脑的触控板上不断滑动着。  
康进秋的样子特别认真，卓睿扫了眼屏幕，以为他又在看什么学术论文，就不准备打扰他了。  
没想到这一看，卓睿还真猜中了——真和学习有关。

卓睿看过恋爱规划笔记，知道康进秋当初是跟许多色情网站的视频学习和了解性爱的，也知道他会做些笔记。  
但卓睿完全不知道康进秋还特意开通了会员，把那些他认为不错的全都下载到了电脑上，做了分类保存。  
“技巧类”、“勾引类”、“高评分类”……  
康进秋正分门别类地整理和记录这些“爱情教学视频”呢！

既然康进秋这么认真，卓睿当然不能影响他进步！他的手又伸了过去，这次直接伸到康进秋睡裤里，隔着内裤摸了起来。  
康进秋终于停下整理视频的手，睁圆了眼睛看着不安分的卓睿。  
卓睿看看他的屏幕，又毫不躲避地对上他的眼，手进一步探进内裤里，动作更大了些，“小秋，我是在帮你复习。”  
康进秋想要制止，却不自觉地发出声喘息，卓睿的手心很热，一下一下的给他上下撸动着，根本由不得他停止。  
等康进秋闭上眼深深吸着气时，卓睿突然停下，将手伸了出来。

“卓，卓睿…”康进秋忍不住轻喊了一声。  
卓睿捏了下他的脸，笑着回应道：“别急，碍事儿的东西太多。”说罢，他把电脑合好放到了床头柜上，又解开睡袍转身压住康进秋。  
“秋秋学了很多，”卓睿一边把康进秋的睡裤和内裤褪下来，一边正经地说，“我们来温故知新。”

卓睿手上给他撸着，嘴唇开始亲吻康进秋，没有很深入的吸吮，而是一下下亲了又分开。  
嘴唇、鼻子、脸颊……  
自从卓睿发现康进秋很喜欢被亲吻，就偶尔会想起自己当初无视康进秋这种要求时所看到的空洞眼神。  
他的心中还是会产生酸意。  
以前没有及时给的，卓睿现在想多给，多得康进秋能随时感受到，满出来溢出来最好，  
让康进秋不需要再像从前那样，只是亲吻一次，之后都要靠那一次来获取小小的开心。

“小秋，小秋。”卓睿在康进秋耳边用气声轻喊着名字，又亲亲他的耳朵，“我硬了。”  
康进秋简直无奈，卓睿的性器从刚才开始就一直直挺挺地戳着他的腿，他当然知道这人硬了。  
不过康进秋不想理，卓睿给他摸得很舒服，他现在没什么力气照顾小小卓睿。  
卓睿似乎看出来混蛋小狗又打算爽了就跑，干脆把两人的阴茎贴到一起，抓过康进秋的手一同上下撸动。  
阴茎之间的摩擦比单纯用手能感到更多的刺激，康进秋的龟头渐渐冒出些晶亮的液体，腰身也轻微上挺着用力起来。  
这么互相擦蹭着撸了几十下后，康进秋的另一只手牢牢抓住卓睿的手腕，嘴里不断发出急促的喘气声，然后在自己和卓睿的手中一股脑射了出来……

射了很多精液，有些沾到了卓睿的阴茎，卓睿便把手上沾到的也全抹到上面，弄得两根性器湿漉漉的，在手心滑动得越发顺畅，看起来性感极了。  
康进秋刚射过，碰一下茎身都超敏感，更别提被抓着和卓睿的一起撸动。  
“不要…不要了。”康进秋的声音断断续续。  
卓睿赶紧深深吻住他，“秋秋，今天还没学完呢，不许下课。”  
这个吻就像一剂安定，或是什么不合法的“听话散”，康进秋立马不挣了，手紧紧抓着他，面红耳赤地继续接受今日的床上复习。  
等卓睿突然加快速度时，康进秋就好像也处于性高潮，嘴里发出好多情不自禁的呻吟，听得卓睿说了句脏话，松开康进秋的手，低吼着全射到了他白皙的肚皮上。

屋内的暖气开得很足，Rachel在小客厅的狗窝里睡得很香，卓睿拉着康进秋去了浴室冲洗。  
空气中隐约有些精液混杂着松木浴液的味道，淋浴头一开，又消散了许多。  
今日份学习还在继续……

————————  
不仅是对“恋爱教学视频”的温故知新，也是卓睿对曾经那些事情的温故知新。


End file.
